In existing garment dyeing machines, a large quantity of water is required for dyeing garments, in particular brassieres. In particular, in conventional dyeing operations, the fabric to dye solution ratio by weight is roughly 1:4. Such is environmentally very unfriendly, and limits the development of garment dyeing industry in places with no abundant water supply.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a garment dyeing machine in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.